It is known to use a device called a "chopper" to stabilize an operational amplifier. A DC (or low frequency) voltage at the input terminals of the op amp is "chopped" to convert it to an square-wave AC signal which can be amplified more easily and more precisely than a DC voltage. After the chopped AC signal has been amplified, it is directed to the trim port of the main (pass) amplifier where it is used to reduce drift and correct the offset voltage at the input of the op amp. A more complete discussion of chopper-stabilized op amps is contained in T. M. Frederickson, Intuitive IC Op Amps, National Semiconductor Corporation, 1984, pp. 8-12.
One problem with conventional choppers is that the switch used to convert the DC input to an AC signal generates noise that is then fed back to the input terminals of the op amp.